particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Structure of the Government of Zardugal
Head of state *Executive Office of the President of the Zardic Federation *Executive Administration Office **Office of the Executive Chief of Staff **Office of International and Foreign Policy **Office of Budget, Personnel and Executive Management **Office of the Chief Executive Counsel **Office of Legislative Affairs **Office of Judicial Affairs **Executive Military Office **Federal Security Council ***Federal Security Advisor **Federal Economic Council ***Federal Economic Advisor **Trade Representative **Liaison offices related to the various ministries of the government *Joint Defense Staff **Chairman of the Joint Defense Staff **Vice Chairman of the Joint Defense Staff **Chief of Staff of the Zardic Army **Chief of Naval Operations of the Zardic Navy **Chief of Staff of the Zardic Air Force ***Commandant of the Zardic Marine Corps **Chief of Staff of the Federal Guard ***Commandant of the Zardic Coast Guard Secretariat of Foreign Affairs *Office of the Secretary of Foreign Affairs **Bureau of Legislative Affairs **Bureau of Judicial Affairs **Executive Secretariat *Deputy Secretary of Foreign Affairs for Political Affairs **Bureau of Artanian Affairs **Bureau of Majatran Affairs **Bureau of Keris and Makon Affairs **Bureau of Dovani Affairs **Bureau of Seleyan Affairs **Bureau of Temania and Vascania Affairs *Deputy Secretary of Foreign Affairs for Economic and Trade Affairs **Office of Economic and Business Affairs *Deputy Secretary of Foreign Affairs for International Security Affairs **Office of Foreign Intelligence and Research **Office of Counter-Terrorism, Extremism and Organized Crime *Deputy Secretary of Foreign Affairs for Administration and Management **Diplomatic Security Service (Diplomatia Sekureca Servo) - Director of the Diplomatic Security Service **Office of Financial Management **Office of Diplomatic General Services **Foreign Affairs Advisory Bureau *Deputy Secretary of Foreign Affairs for State Building and International Cooperation **Office of the Majatran Alliance **Office of the World Congress *Office of General Counsel *Office of the Inspector-General Secretariat of Defense *Office of the Secretary of Defense **Defense Intelligence Agency **Defense Geospatial and Communications Agency **Federal Geospatial and Technical Agency (FGTA) *Deputy Secretary of Defense for Procurement and the Defense Industry **Defense Research and Development Service **Defense Contract and Management Audit Agency *Deputy Secretary of Defense for Force Protection **Defense Investigations Service (DIS) ***Office of Special Investigations (OIS) **Secretariat of Defense Police "SoD Police" - Charged with protection and securing defense facilities throughout the country; civilian law enforcement officers employed by the Secretariat of Defense. *Department of the Army *Department of the Air Force *Department of the Navy Secretariat of the Interior *Office of the Secretary of the Interior **Federal National Security Council **Office of Weapons of Mass Destruction *Office of the Deputy Secretary of the Interior **Office of Strategy and Policy **Office of Special Programs **Office of Legislative and Judicial Affairs **Office of Executive Affairs *Office of the Deputy Secretary of the Interior for Protection and Security Programs **Federal Protection and Security Programs Directorate ***Federal Protective Service (FPS) - Federal law enforcement agency responsible for law enforcement duties in and around federally owned facilities, as well as providing general law enforcement services within the areas of federal buildings. ***Federal Protection and Security Training Center (FPSTC) **Office of Intelligence and Analysis **Office of Terrorism and Extremism **Office of Special Investigations *Office of the Deputy Secretary of the Interior for Immigration, Customs and Naturalization **Federal Customs and Border Protection (FCBP) **Federal Immigration and Customs Enforcement (FICE) **Federal Immigration and Naturalization Agency (FINA) *Office of the Deputy Secretary of the Interior for Management and Administration **Office of Personnel Management **Office of Personnel Investigations **Office of Civil Service *Office of the Deputy Secretary of the Interior for Infrastructure and Emergency Response **Federal Emergency and Response Agency (FERA) *Office of the Deputy Secretary of the Interior for International Cooperation *Office of the General Counsel *Office of the Inspector-General Secretariat of Justice *Office of the Secretary of Justice *Federal Investigations and Security Service (FISS) *Office of Criminal and Judicial Intelligence Secretariat of Finance *Office of the Secretary of Finance *Office of Financial Terrorism and Financial Crime Secretariat of Trade and Industry *Office of Trade Intelligence Secretariat of Science and Technology *Office of Technical Intelligence *Federal Nuclear Security Administration *Federal Laboratory Board Independent agencies, services, etc. *Federal Intelligence Service (FIS) *Zardic National Security Organization (ZNSO) - The Zardic National Security Organization is responsible for the comprehensive national security of Zardugal; it is considered to be one the most powerful security agencies in Zardugal. The Director of the ZNSO is simultaneously the head of the the Zardic Intelligence Community and is responsible for assisting in the cooperation and dissemination of information. Category:Government and politics of Zardugal